


Party

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boyfriends, Clace (mentioned) - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Me trying to speak spanish, Saphael, based on the Tv show because in the book they are too young, malec (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Raphael and Simon got invited to Magnus’ party and Simon is happy to tell everyone about them.Raphael has other plans.





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> There is a great song that somehow reminds me of them. It’s called “Vampire” by VAN HØF.  
> I’m in the middle of second season and first book. I know I suck.

He had no idea how exactly it happened. After he moved back to the hotel the tension between him and the clan leader grew from night to night but when he came back from the Institute seconds before the sunrise the leader realized how much he cared about him. Simon could swear that was the breaking point but he wasn’t sure enough to bet his undead life on it, it didn’t matter how it all started anyway, the only important thing was that they were finally together and Simon really wanted to announce it officially. One night when they got a party invitation from Magnus he was more than pleased.  
“This is our chance.” He said smiling when his boyfriend was picking up the perfect outfit.  
“A chance? For what?” Raphael raised an eyebrow when he looked at Simon confused.  
“To tell them about us.” Lewis said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s been a long time since it all started and I know Clary will kill me for not telling her sooner anyway..”   
“Simon, mi amor..” older vampire cut him off stepping closer to him. “You know she’s not really fond of me... no one there is...” he started, now standing inches away from Simon.  
“So? I’m happy with you and I want them to support that. I know they will...” fledgling smiled wrapping his arms around the leader.   
“If you’re so sure about that...” Raphael smiled back before he connected their lips in a soft kiss.

They arrived at the party an hour late because finding the perfect look to represent the clan wasn’t an easy task, especially while being distracted by an attractive vampire nerd.   
“Ready?” Raphael asked as they were standing in front of closed doors, he could tell Simon was nervous without looking at him.   
He was about to answer when doors opened, showing a well known warlock on the other side.  
“I thought you’ll never make it.” Magnus sighed smiling. “Come in and get yourself something to drink.”   
“What is this party for anyway?” Simon asked curiously.  
“I just wanted to hang out with Alexander and since something happens every time we try, I decided to use the party as an excuse.” Warlock explained honestly. “Now excuse me. I have a Shadowhunter to talk to.” he smiled a second before he disappeared.  
“He has a point.” Simon agreed as he looked around for anyone he knew.  
“I’m going to get some blood. Do you want anything?” Raphael suddenly asked.  
“No thank you.” Simon looked at his boyfriend and was about to give him a quick kiss when someone hugged him from behind.  
“Simon!” He heard his best friend’s voice as he turned around. “I’m so glad you’re here!” She smiled.  
“I’m glad to see you too.” He smiled back. “It’s been a really long time since the last mission.”   
“I know right?” Clary agreed. “You came here alone?”   
“Not really....” he started but was interrupted by Izzy hugging him tightly.  
“There is my favorite vampire.” She greeted with a grin. “What were you doing that whole time?”   
“Training probably.” Simon admitted. “Look guys there is something I....”   
“I’m so happy Magnus invited you we really need to catch up.” Clary interrupted him.   
She was so excited he decided to just let her and Izzy talk him into a bunch of stuff, like that Izzy met a cute vampire from the clan and she was so nervous before their first real date, or that Clary and Jace were finally together for good.   
The whole conversation that took almost one and a half hour Simon’s mind wondered where Raphael was this whole time.  
“You know what? I’m gonna get myself something to drink, do you want anything?” He suddenly asked when Jace appeared by Clary’s side.  
“No thanks.” Redhead smiled.  
“I’m good.” Isabelle and Jace admitted at the same time.   
Simon smiled back at them before he left the group behind and sighed in relief. He loved Clary but she was so talkative that even he felt tired.   
The vampire took a glass of blood from the counter and leaned against the wall on the other side of the room. For a moment he was just standing there, sipping a red fluid when suddenly he felt cold breath on the side of his neck.  
“You look so fucking hot in this outfit.” Raphael whispered making him shiver. “If It wasn’t so crowded in here I’d suck you right here and right now.” He continued making Simon choke on the blood.  
“Are you drunk?” He asked as the other one pulled away and now was standing right in front of him.  
“Not even a little unfortunately.” Leader admitted. “I was just observing you and I came out with the conclusion.” he smiled playfully.  
“And what’s that?” Simon asked with a smirk.   
“Eres apuesto Simon.” Raphael whispered leaning closer so they were inches apart. “Eres tan apuesto que te quiero besar...”   
Fortunately living with Raphael made Simon learn Spanish a little bit so now he was able to understand everything but before he could respond the vampire grabbed his wrist and after a short “Ven comnigo.” he dragged Simon outside of the crowded room into a bedroom where Jace used to live.  
“Did you tell them?” Raphael asked as he pinned Simon into the wall, their lips inches apart.  
“Not yet.” younger one admitted.  
“That’s good because they’d probably keep you away from me and I wouldn’t be able to to this...” leader whispered smiling before he connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Simon groaned as Raphael softly bite his lower lip, sucking on it, his hands finding their way to Raphael’s shirt so he could unbuttoned it. Older vampire did the same although they didn’t took them off. Simon rested his head against the wall while Raphael kissed his way through his jaw to the pale neck, stopping at the pulse point, kissing the skin gently before he bared his fangs and buried them in the flesh. Simon groaned at the feeling, gasping for air he didn’t need, his nails making red trials of pleasure on Raphael’s back.   
“Rapha...” Simon moaned when the vampire start sucking the blood from two small wounds.  
He remembered the first time they were drinking from each other in the training room, making Simon realize that was the best and most intimate thing in the world.   
“Mío...” Raphael groaned possessively as he licked the blood from Simon’s neck. He pulled away looking into his boyfriend’s eyes that where now dark from lust, looking like he just took in a drug.   
“Shit..” Simon cursed as he grabbed other’s hair and pulled him into another hot kiss, using his super strength to change their position so now Raphael was the one pinned to the wall.  
“Dios Simon.... “ the leader groaned as he felt soft lips on his neck, tilting his head to give the other more space. “You’ll be the death of me cariño...”   
Simon smirked in response against the cold skin before he sinked his teeth in it.   
“Joder!” Raphael hissed.  
The younger vampire loved making his lover so lost he even cursed in Spanish. When he wanted to pull away the leader grabbed his hair and hold him in place.   
“Más... Please....” Santiago begged.   
Simon didn’t argue, he sucked back on the other’s neck, his hands running over his chest.   
Suddenly they heard someone grunted. Simon pulled away lazily, too high on vampire blood.   
“You didn’t close the door, did you?” He smirked looking into Raphael’s dark eyes who just smiled in response. “Well damn..” Simon cursed turning around to face the intruder.  
“Raphael...” Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise with Alec on his side shocked just as well. “And Shawn...”   
“Simon for G-“ younger vampire choked.  
“Whatever.” Warlock brushed it off. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You can’t drink from the other vampire, especially the clan leader... Unless...” he looked at high vampires and their necks. “Raphael what have you done?”   
“Relax Magnus, it’s okay.” The clan leader assured him. “It’s not the first time..” he admitted.  
“So it’s real then?” downwolder asked but before anyone could answer a redhead girl stormed inside with Jace and Isabelle on her side.  
“Simon?!” She called worried when she saw the blood all over his best friend. “What happened?” Clary asked before her eyes went to as bloody Raphael. “What did you do?!”   
“It’s okay biscuit.” Magnus grabbed her arm before she could attack the vampire leader. “Your friend decided to make out.”   
“With Raphael?” She asked like she couldn’t believe it. “He is the reason why Simon is dead, why would he do such a thing?!”   
“I love you Clary but Camille killed me, not Raphael.” Simon tried to defend his lover.   
“And that’s enough to let him do whatever you were doing?!” She was so mad Jace had to hold her back. “You have blood all over you Simon! Don’t tell me you let him...” her eyes widened even more when Simon didn’t bother to disagree and Raphael bared his fangs in the warning.   
“Relax biscuit or you’ll get yourself killed.” Warlock intervened.   
“It’s your fault.” She hissed at Raphael. “I bet you forced him into it.”  
“Watch your mouth shadowhunter.” The vampire warned.  
“Guys stop it.” Izzy stepped between them. “Let’s see what Simon has to say about all of this.” She turned to him smiling.  
“Thank you.” Lewis sighed slightly irritated. “He didn’t forced anything. To drink from other vampire you need a permission. Otherwise it’s like breaking the accords..” he explained, his eyes not leaving Clary.  
“So you.... Why?” She only managed to ask. Too shock for anything more.   
“Because we’re together.” Simon confessed before taking Raphael’s hand. “I wanted to tell you but you were so excited about your news that I didn’t want to disturb and then he just appeared... Let me leave the rest to myself..” if vampire could blush he definitely would.  
“So you want this?” Clary asked, calming a little.  
“I claimed him, there is no way back.” Raphael smiled. The fact Simon choose him over Clary made him feel even better.  
“And I claimed you so shut up.” Simon smiled at the leader before he looked back at his best friend. “Yes I do want it..” he admitted. “I love him.” He confessed.  
“If that’s true then you left me no choice.” Before anyone could stopped her, she run to Simon and to everyone’s surprise hugged him tightly. “I’m happy if you are.” She smiled looking into his eyes. “You’re like my brother Simon. Nothing can change that.”   
“Thank you.” He smiled and hugged her back.   
“Okay now if you enjoyed the show let us get ourselves together and we’ll be there in a minute.” Raphael broke the moment making everyone leave except Magnus.  
“I’m glad you opened yourself Raphael.” He smiled at the vampire.  
“Thanks.. Why did you even came here anyway?” The undead asked.  
“What do you think?” Warlock winked at him before he left.  
“You know... I’m glad we told them.” Simon admitted buttoning up his shirt.  
“Me too mi amor..” Raphael agreed before kissing his boyfriend one more time.


End file.
